bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Akwimos
Akwimos (original version ) is a merman-like Bakugan. He was Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan (after Preyas, Angelo/Diablo and Elfin) in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Akwimos can create attacks using water energy balls. When his claws are tucked under both of his hands, he can nullify the powers of the Gate Card. He has little water jets on his waist. His friends may say he is very comical and funny, but if it comes to an underwater battle no one can beat him. His Battle Gear is Gigarth. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Akwimos '''appears in episode 43 along with Aranaut, Coredem and Hawktor. He somehow showed up in Bakugan Interspace as Phantom Data. He doesn't battle alongside Hawktor and Coredem in episode 45. In episode 46, he battles with Spectra against Dan to do a final test on JetKor. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 2, Akwimos' digital clone battled Rubanoid and Phosphos with Helix Dragonoid, but was defeated after Phosphos used '''Tri Viper on him. In episode 3, it is revealed that Akwimos' and the others digital clones are clones of Neathian Bakugan after they hear Aranaut talk. His digital clone appeared in episode 7 to fight Linehalt and won after a long battle using Gigarth. After he beat Ren, Ren shows the brawlers what his Gundalian body looked like and established that they were not friends anymore. In episode 8, Marucho programmed the digital Akwimos to speak. He programmed him with a laid back personality. The computer came up with the random phrase "Cool is the Rule, Dude" and he followed Drago around repeatedly saying that phrase,making Drago annoyed and the Brawlers puzzled. Later Fabia gave the brawlers the original bakugan that the digital clones were based on. Akwimos got along quickly with Marucho. He found the digital Akwimos's phrase nice, and it has since become his catchphrase. He fought Rubanoid and Buz Hornix alongside the real Coredem and won by using Gigarth. In episode 14, Akwimos battled Lythirus. The battle ended up as a tie when Lythirus and Stoica were sent back to Gundalia along with the other Gundalians. He appeared in episode 15 along with Coredem and battled Strikeflier and Avior. After failing to beat Strikeflier, Marucho had Akwimos use "Elemental Blue" to create a wall of ice so he could freeze the opponents in their place so Marucho and Jake could get the chance to leave. In episode 19, Akwimos battled with Aranaut against both Linehalt and Sabator. However, before they finished their battle, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and ended the battle. In episode 24, Akwimos battled Lythirus, who had Razoid, along with other Aquos Bakugan, alongside Cordem, but then Gill and Krakix joined in the battle. In episode 30, Akwimos attacked Gundalia Castle alongside Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor; and Blitz Dragonoid. After they entered the castle Akwimos,Marucho, Hawktor and Shun were separated from Dan and Drago, who had been trapped somewhere in the castle. They escaped and battled Strikeflier and Krakix. They knocked out Strikeflier but were unable to defeat Krakix. In episode 33, he battled Coredem, who had used Rock Hammer. He also used Gigarth and ended the battle in a draw. In episode 34, he battled Strikeflier. He also used Gigarth and they didn't finish the battle in the episode. In episode 35, he continued his battle with Strikeflier, but retreated with Marucho due to seeing Dan and Jake. In epsiode 36, he battled Lumagrowl, Lythirus, Krakix and Strikeflier alongside Blitz Dragonoid, Dragonoid Colossus, Hawktor, Aranaut, Linehalt and Coredem. In episode 37, he fought Contestir until Kazarina's death snaps Contestir out of his hypnosis. The minor twelve orders then joined the Castle Knights. In episode 38, he fights Phantom Dharak using the ability Spiral Pressure '''but is defeated.' In episode 39, he emotionally says goodbye to Marucho, since he has to stay on Neathia while Marucho goes back home. ; Ability Cards * '''Heal Blue': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * Ninja Eraser: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Spiral Crasher (Spiral Pressure): Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Depth World: Adds 400 Gs to Akwimos. * Shadow Pincer Double ''(Shadow Claw Double):'' Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Akwimos. * Ocean Booster: Adds 300 Gs to Akwimos. * Loop Defense ''(Blue Defense): Adds 300 Gs to every Bakugan on your team. * '''Elemental Blue': Freezes the opponent and makes the brawl a tie. Game Akwimos can be found in all Attributes and a BakuStealth version. It has been released in Wave 2, along with Lumino Dragonoid, Sabator, Hakapoid, Aranaut and Krakix. The Aquos version comes in 4 variations: 800 Gs and 680 Gs in BakuBoost and in a game pack with 670 Gs. It comes with 780 Gs in BakuTriad. It also comes in a special Wal-Mart Variation of the BakuStealth Series. It is in the BakuShadow series as Darkus with 790Gs. A normal Darkus Akwimos can be found via the BakuPoster with 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 640 Gs and 660 Gs. The Subterra version is common in BakuTriad packs and BakuBoost and it has 790 Gs. The Clear version has 660 Gs and 800 Gs. The Ventus version in Bakuboost has 750 Gs. To equip Battle Gear you have to pull down its arms. Akwimos is also one of the trickiest Bakugan to fold up. If it is not folded correctly from the start you have to start all over again. Trivia * He is the first of Marucho's Guardian Bakugan that cannot change it's Attribute without a Gate Card or Ability Card. * Akwimos and Splight are the only Wave 2 Bakugan featured on ability cards on Bakugan Dimensions. * Akwimos is featured on Aquos ability cards like Crashing Surf and Rushing River. * Akwimos' signature quote (just as he uses an ability in the anime) is "Cool is the rule, dude!" * His Japanese name is Hopper. * He and Tristar are Marucho's only Bakugan that does not change G-Power or Attribute. * His Canadian voice actor also used to voice Metabee in Medabots. Gallery Anime File:Akwimosball.jpg|Akwimos in Ball form Akwimos Ball form.PNG|Akwimos in Ball form gigarth ball.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in ball form File:Akwimosactual.jpg|Akwimos in Bakugan form vlcsnap-2010-04-14-15h17m48s71.png|Aquos Akwimos File:Picture_20.png|Akwimos and Aranaut File:Akwimos_Heal_Blue.jpg|Akwimos using Heal Blue File:Akwimos_Spiral_Pressure.jpg|Akwimos using Spiral Pressure akwm19.PNG|Akwimos Akwimos...png|Aquos Akwimos in Bakugan form Shadow Claw Double.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Shadow Claw Double Depth World.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Depth World Heal Blue.png|Aquos Akwimos using ability Heal Blue Akwimos15.PNG|Akwimos and Marucho gigarth bakugan.png|Akwimos with Gigarth in Bakugan form Cb214.PNG|Akwimos and Girath underwater File:Darkus_Coredem_Darkus_Akwimos_Ball.jpg|Darkus Coredem and Darkus Akwimos in ball form dakw.PNG|Darkus Stealth Akwimos Darkus Akwimos.png|Darkus Akwimos using ability Heal Blue Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.13.43 PM.png|Aquos Akwimos scanned akwimos.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Akwimos_Marucho.jpg|Maucho and Akwimos File:Am20.PNG|Akwimos and Marcho 750px-760px-Marucho_Gundalian_Invaders2.jpg|Marucho and Akwimos Gundalian Invaders 191.jpg|Akwimos in The Secret Of The Sacred Orb Game File:!Bmiw3EgBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CUEtgsZPOlYBLf+,,JKtw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw5BwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEtrLW3Tt9BLf+,hTq,g~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos with Rock Hammer File:!Bmiw7FQB2k~$(KGrHqYH-DoEttgPJtoNBLf+,pQ9Sw~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos File:!Bmiw9Jg!mk~$(KGrHqYH-DQEtyRCSF7jBLf+,)NHP!~~_3.JPG|Subterra Akwimos (Feet open only) File:51TYZMB1n5L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Chompixx File:Subterra_Akwimos.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Subterra_Akwimos2.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Subterra Akwimos with Copper Rock Hammer File:96CAH13BGC.jpg|Subterra Akwimos File:!BoN)vogBGk~$(KGrHgoH-C!EjlLl0g6UBLmocqOl3w~~_3.JPG|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_Bomixx.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:Clear_Aquos_Akwimos.jpg|Clear and Aquos Akwimos File:T11aBtXcpdXXaBFVE._111146.jpg|Prototype Akwimos !BqMeehgBmk~$(KGrHqUH-CcEuZ21jv,3BLus7dmNlQ~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !BqMefR!B2k~$(KGrHqIH-CwEu(6m(Ml2BLus7kGppw~~_3.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1aeNxXfNcXXbBMmwU_015707.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T1ZMFxXkprXXaVXp6b_093022.jpg_310x310.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:T2eGRcXkXaXXXXXXXX_!!64989560.jpg_310x310.jpg File:T1bxhxXeXlXXalSgrX_115252.jpg_310x310.jpg Unknown.jpg File:Aquos_Akwimos.jpg 250px-Unknown.jpg|Aqous Akwimos HNI_0057.JPG|Aquos Akwimos 96CAI2THE5.jpg|Aquos Akwimos !Bp0Ltug!2k~$(KGrHqUOKjMEu,t3UTuNBLs+r3k)mw~~ 3.JPG|Ventus Akwimos (Feet open only) File:Shadow.jpg|Packaged BakuShadow Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos2.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Darkus_Akwimos.jpg|Darkus Stealth Akwimos File:Pyrus_Akwimos.jpg|Pyrus Akwimos File:Akwimos11222.png|Akwimos HNI 0065.JPG|Akwimos Equiped with Gigarth Pat Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (10).jpg PJC Patryciusz Patryk Jan Cesarz (19).jpg akwim.jpg|akwimos with gigarth Patryk Jan Cesarz Aquos.jpg bg136-8r0.jpg|Normal Darkus Akwimos bg136-8r1.jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (14).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (13).jpg Picture 3er5.png Bakugan Dimensions File:Akwimos_VS_Dharak.jpg|Subterra Akwimos facing BakuGranite Dharak File:Subterra Akwimos.PNG|Subterra Akwimos File:Akwimos BD.jpg|Aquos Akwimos File:Clear_Akwimos_BD.jpg|Clear Akwimos File:ClearakwimosframeBD.png File:Clearakwimosvs.pyrusphosphos.png|Clear Akwimos vs. Pyrus Phosphos File:subterra akwimos.png|Subterra Akwimos File:AkwimoswaitingBD.png Stealthakwimos.png StealthakwimosBD.png File:Rec_VS_BP_3.jpg Darkus_Akwimos_BD.png Aquos_AkwimosBD.png Ventus_Akwimos.png Pyrus_Akwimos.png Subterra_AkwimosBD.png Haos_Akwimos.png Clear_Akwimos.png HA.PNG Clear_Akwimos_Open.png BlackStealth_Akwimos_Open.png Aquos_Akwimos_Open.png Pyrus_Akwimos_Open.png Ventus_Akwimos_Open.png Subterra_Akwimos_Open.png Haos_Akwimos_Open.png Darkus_Akwimos_Open.png aquos_AW.PNG shadow_AW.PNG 32.png 30.png 20110509202015!Pictughhhj.png BlackStealth_Akwimos.png VAkwimos.png Aquos_Akwimos_Closed.png Clear_Akwimos_Closed.png Darkus_Akwimos_Closed.png Haos_Akwimos_Closed.png Pyrus_Akwimos_Closed.png Subterra_Akwimos_Closed.png Ventus_Akwimos_Closed.png BlackStealth_Akwimos-1.png Ability Card Images Breaking Wave.jpg Crashingsurf.jpg Flowingsurf.jpg|Flowing Surf Overflow.jpg Rushingriver.jpg Tidalsurge.jpg Wallofwater.jpg Waterfall.jpg 250px-Waverider.jpg|Wave Rider Submerge.jpg Enervate.jpg Others File:Akwimos-aquos-p.jpg|Akwimos in real form File:Terrorcrest_Akwimos.jpg Team25.jpg gundalian-invaders-s2-akwimos-SML_MED.jpg|Akwimos' gate card. 679762352.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Bakugan